Various proposals have been made regarding power saving in an electronic device. Particularly in mobile electronic devices (e.g., mobile telephones) that rely on a battery as a power supply, power consumption is increased by increasing the size or luminance of the display, increasing the speed of the CPU, and other measures, and there is a significant need for power saving.